Killing Time
by Timelord0009
Summary: A series of one shots involving characters of my own making hanging with Harry Potter characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was Harry's first summer at the Weasley's House he just got there the other day. That morning at breakfast there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mrs. Weasley said getting up.

A few moments later she came back with a boy who looked about 13 with brown hair that suddenly changed jet black like Harry's. His eyes were green with glasses covering them. Harry couldn't figure out why his hair looked brown just a minute ago. He sat down just opposite of harry.

"So," Mrs. Weasley said giving the new comer some food. "I made extra for you and your friends when I got your owl. Where are they?"

"They should be here soon." The new comer said in an American accent, and then he turned around to Ron who was glaring at him. "Well, you look happy to see me."

"Why are you here?" Ron said angrily.

"Well I just love your cheery smile." He said sarcastically.

"So still 13 like 2 years ago?"

"Yes like I told you."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked finally speaking.

"Well I know how to use a spell that will help me travel through time."

"I don't get it."

"Don't worry you never will. By the way my name is Jacob It is very nice to meet you Harry."

Just then three boys came in wearing the "HI MY NAME IS" Tags two of them looked exactly alike from the blonde hair to the blue eyes. Their names were Matthew and Daniel. The last one had brown hair and with brown eyes and his name was Jay. "She's upstairs." Jay said at Jacob's look.

Then a girl who was also wearing a tag that said Makayla on it she had black hair and amber eyes came down the stairs. "Hey Jacob." She said sitting down next to him.

"So Harry, Jacob said turning from Makayla. " Harry after your first year do you have anyone you have a crush on or do you want the first years to have a crush on you."

"What kind of question is that?" Harry asked.

Then all of the sudden Ginny raced down stairs saw Harry and ran back upstairs. "Hey Harry." Jacob said. "I think I have found one of those first years I was talking about.

"I'm starting to see why Ron hates you." All of the people around the table snorted except for Mrs. Weasley who scowled and Jacob who just smiled.

"Just wait until your older I'm going to make fun of you about a lot more stuff like-" He didn't finish because we heard a thud and Jacob doubled over in pain, Makayla just smiled.

"Are you okay Jacob." Harry asked while the other Americans just smiled.

"Just stubbed my toe. We should probably go. Thank you Mrs. Weasley." He got up and left with the rest of his friends.

Harry looked around at the Weasley's who just went back to their food.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistletoe

Chapter 2: Mistletoe

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been busy with school but now school is over and I can start to post more often. These scenes do not have exact dialogue from the books

The door to the hogs head opened and Jacob walked in. The whole bar stopped, it was obvious he was a regular here. The barman just got him a butter beer without even asking or asking for money. Jacob grabbed the butter beer and sat down with the group of Hogwarts kids. The bar went back to talking.

Harry went back to talking. "As I was saying I had a lot of help with that stuff."

"Not in the maze last year when you fought Voldemort." Cho Chang said

"Idiot," Jacob muttered.

"Excuse me." Cho said glaring at him

"Not you, well you're an idiot too but for a totally different reason. I'm talking about Harry here."

Everybody looked between Harry and Jacob. "What do you mean?"

"You will find out. Right now I have to kill- I mean help someone."

"Did you say kill."

"Bye, watch out for mistletoe!"

"What does he mean?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea." Harry said still looking at the door.

Harry walked into the common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire but none of them saw the figure in the shadows.

"So," Ron said. "What kept you?"

"I told you to watch out for mistletoe." Jacob said.

They all jumped. "What?" He asked looking at them.

"You scared us!" Hermione yelled.

"Is that my fault?"

"Yes, you came out of the shadows with no warning."

"Well you guys just have to be thicker skinned next time kind of like an author."

"Well I have to go burry a body- I mean something, bye." Then he just disappeared.

An: After this chapter most chapters will be post war.


End file.
